Sebenarnya Aku
by Yukina Yume
Summary: Miku hanya bisa menatap sendu kearah Kaito dan Mayu yang berpacaran, namun ia tak tahu kalau sebenarnya ... / bingung mau kasih summary apa / fic gaje / KaiMiku's failed romance / DLDR!


"Shion ... Kaito-_**kun**_ ..."

Miku hanya bisa menatap lirih di balik pohon apel yang telah berbuah. Dua insan yang berbeda jenis kelamin ini saling bergandengan tangan dengan erat di bawah pohon sakura.

Biru bertemu pirang. Sangat sempurna, menurut Miku.

Sejujurnya, Miku begitu iri dengan sosok gadis bersurai pirang dengan ujung rambut sedikit berwarna pelangi dengan iris mata kuning keemasan itu. Karena gadis itu ... dapat merebut orang yang membuat perasaan jatuh cinta di hatinya sejak lama.

Yep. Miku menyimpan perasaan bernama cinta kepada sosok laki-laki bersurai biru laut dengan iris yang juga senada tersebut. Orang yang begitu jenius dalam segala mata pelajaran dan dengan sikap dinginnya kepada semua orang—kecuali dirinya yang notabene sahabat laki-laki itu sejak taman kanak-kanak dan perempuan yang kini mendampinginya—entah kenapa itu semua membuat Miku semakin jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu.

Namun kejadian tiga hari yang lalu ... itu telah merubah semuanya saat ia tahu ia tak bisa mencintainya lagi.

Tiga hari yang lalu itu, Miku sempat mendengar sosok yang ia cintai tersebut membuat janji dengan gadis bersurai pirang itu—sebenarnya Miku tahu menguping pembicaraan orang lain tanpa sepengetahuan orang tersebut tidak baik, namun ia tidak sengaja pada saat itu dan hanya kebetulan lewat—dan Miku pun memutuskan untuk mengekor di belakang mereka.

Dan hasil dari semua perbuatan Miku tersebut adalah ... Miku patah hati.

Sosok pria itu menembak si gadis, dan si gadis itu pun dengan cepat menerimanya dan memeluk pria itu dengan erat. Miku bisa melihat dari jauh ada tetes air mata di seragam sekolah laki-laki yang membuat jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang. Namun itu bukan air mata kesedihan, itu ... air mata kebahagiaan.

Mayu.

Satu kata yang menjadi sebuah nama tanpa marga mulai mengiang-ngiang di kepala Miku. Itu adalah nama gadis yang telah merebut hati sang Shion Kaito.

Shion Kaito.

Dan sekarang gantian nama ini yang mengiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak rela atas hubungan Mayu dengan Shion Kaito sama sekali.

'_**Sebenarnya aku ... benci dengan gadis yang bernama Mayu itu. Aku ingin menjadi milikmu, Kaito ...**_'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebenarnya Aku ...**

**Vocaloid ©Yamaha and Crypton Future Media**

**OOC, AR, romance failed, little bit crack-pair (Kaito x Mayu), full of gajeness, typo(s), and another warning.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

**A fic for Vocaloid from Yukina Yume**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Ohayou**_ Miku-_**chan**_!" sapa Kaito sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Miku dengan riang.

"_**Ohayou gozaimasu**_ Miku-_**chan**_," sapa Mayu lembut dengan senyumannya. Ah, ini hanya akting belaka untuk bersikap manis nan imut di mata Kaito, karena setahu Miku, Mayu adalah gadis _**yandere**_ dan egois. Entah kenapa itu bisa melelehkan hati Kaito seperti es krim yang menjadi makanan favoritnya. Dan senyuman itu, adalah senyuman mengejek. Ugh, Miku benci itu.

Dan yaaaaa, Miku juga sebenarnya ingin membalas sapaan yang ditujukan kepadanya dengan riang, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena satu hal yang mengganjal.

Apalagi kalau bukan Kaito bersama Mayu?

Ia tak begitu mengerti. Sejujurnya, dia sendiri sudah ingin melepas perasaan cintanya pada Kaito, namun entah kenapa ia merasa sakit. Sakit karena Mayu dekat dengan Kaito. Dan sakit karena harus melepas perasaan cintanya pada Kaito.

Ah, itu begitu memusingkan.

"_**Ohayou mo**_ Kaito, Mayu," balas Miku lesu.

"Kau kenapa Miku-_**chan**_? Tidak biasanya kau lesu begini. Miku-_**chan**_ yang kukenal adalah Miku yang penuh senyum dan periang," tanya Kaito sedikit khawatir.

"_**Daijoubu**_. Aku hanya tidak enak badan," jawab Miku asal dengan nada yang meyakinkan agar Kaito mempercayai ucapannya.

"Oh begitu ..." Kaito mempercayai ucapan Miku dengan menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda paham sebagai buktinya.

"Ayo kita pergi sekolah Kaito-_**kun**_," ajak Mayu sambil menarik tangan Kaito.

"E-Eh, sampai jumpa lagi Miku-_**chan**_!" seru Kaito yang ditarik (baca : diseret) oleh Mayu menuju sekolah mereka yang notabene satu sekolah dan satu kelas dengan Miku.

"..." sementara Miku hanya bisa menatap sendu ke arah Kaito dan Mayu yang bergandengan tangan.

Sudah cukup hatinya merasa sakit seperti ini. Iya, ini terlalu sakit untuk dijalani. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya cintamu tak dibalas oleh orang yang kamu cintai?

'_**Sebenarnya aku ... mencintaimu sejak lama ... bahkan sebelum Mayu mengenal dan mencintaimu malahan,**_'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebenarnya Aku ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hee? Kau menyukai Kaito?" tanya Rin terkejut sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya. Ah, minuman favoritnya.

"Bukannya dia sudah berpacaran dengan Mayu?" tanya Gumi sambil mengaduk sup wortelnya.

"Iya ... aku sudah menyukainya sejak lama," jawab Miku sambil memakan nasi goreng _**negi**_nya. Makanan yang cukup aneh.

"Jadi ini masalah cinta, eh?" tebak Gumi yang dijawab anggukkan kepala oleh Miku.

"Kenapa kau tidak menembaknya sedari dulu saja, sebelum dia dimiliki oleh gadis lain seperti Mayu?" tanya Rin.

"Entahlah, aku kurang yakin akan perasaanku pada saat itu. Dan sekarang aku menyesal tidak enggg, ya kau tahu kan apa maksudku?" jawab Miku.

"Tapi aku melihat dari tatapan Kaito kalau sebenarnya dia tidak rela berpacaran dengan Mayu," ujar Gumi.

"Maksudmu?" Miku mengangkat sedikit kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk sedih.

"Mmmmm, apa kau tidak baca koran lima hari yang lalu? Perusahaan tempat ayah Kaito kan sudah nyaris gulung tikar jika perusahaan tempat orang tua Mayu bekerja menanam saham mereka di sana," terang Rin.

"Jadi bisa saja, itu adalah ..." Gumi menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Pacaran sebagai balas budi, bukan karena cinta," sambung Rin.

Deg!

"Mayu adalah musuh serta teman sebelahku, dia juga sering cerita kalau dia menyukai Kaito walaupun tak langsung sih, tapi aku bisa melihatnya dari foto Kaito yang sering ia selipkan di setiap buku pelajarannya," terang Rin sambil sweatdrop akan kebiasaan Mayu mengoleksi foto Kaito. Bisa saja ia mendapatkannya, toh wajah Kaito selalu ada di dalam majalah sekolah yang terbit setiap bulan.

"Jadi, enam puluh persen dari hipotesa kami mungkin benar," timpal Gumi.

"Nah Miku, kau jangan bersedih lagi, oke? Aku yakin bahkan sangat yakin Kaito akan menjadi milikmu," hibur Rin.

"_**Arigatou**_," ujar Miku sambil tersenyum.

"_**Douita**_ Miku," jawab Rin dan Gumi bersamaan.

'_**Sebenarnya aku ... tidak yakin akan perasaanku pada Kaito,**_'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebenarnya Aku ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miku hanya bisa menatap heran Kaito yang merekahkan senyumnya sambil membaca buku Matematika. Miku meletakkan tasnya di samping bangku Kaito—oh ternyata mereka duduk berdua. Semakin mendukung membesarnya cinta Miku pada Kaito.

"Kaito, kenapa kau sepertinya gembira begitu?" tanya Miku heran.

"Siapa yang tidak senang kalau gadis _**yandere**_ itu tidak masuk sekolah?" balas Kaito.

"Gadis _**yandere**_? Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Miku lagi.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mayu?" balas Kaito.

"Lho, kenapa kau senang? Mayu kan pacarmu?" tanya Miku kaget.

"Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak menaruh perasaan pada dia," ujar Kaito.

"Tapi, kenapa kalian berpacaran?" tanya Miku.

"Pacaran balas budi, kau tahu? Perusahaan ayahku bangkrut, namun orang tua Mayu membantu ayahku untuk mengembalikan perusahaan. Dan bayarannya adalah ya ini!" jelas Kaito sambil menutup buku Matematika miliknya dan membanting buku itu dengan sedikit keras.

Brak!

Deg!

Tebakan Gumi dan Rin ... seratus persen benar dan tepat? Oh ya ampun, entah kenapa di sisi lain ia begitu bahagia, namun di sisi lain kenapa ia begitu takut?

"Kau sama sekali tidak mencintainya?" tanya Miku masih syok.

"Cih, siapa yang sudi berpacaran dengan gadis yang sok imut dan sok lembut padahal sebenarnya _**yandere**_ itu?" balas Kaito.

"Kau mau saja sih ... menuruti kemauan orang tuamu," ujar Miku.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar perusahaan ayahku tidak gulung tikar," ujar Kaito sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

"Apa kau sendiri sudah memiliki orang yang benar-benar kau cintai?" tanya Miku.

"Aku—"

Kringggg!

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi memanggil semua murid untuk masuk kelas, mengganggu jawaban atas pertanyaan Miku dari Kaito.

"Ah iya, sudah masuk kelas. Hari ini ulangan Sonika-_**sensei**_," ujar Kaito yang sepertinya ingin menghindari pertanyaan terakhir Miku, "Dan jujur saja ... aku belum menemukan pujaan hatiku," oh ternyata Kaito tidak menghindarinya.

Deg!

Miku terdiam, lalu ia tersenyum tipis. Ya, dia tidak mau membahas tentang cinta lagi. Tidak akan pernah.

'_**Sebenarnya aku ... masih berharap kalau kau menyukaiku ...**_'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebenarnya Aku ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Betul kan apa kataku!" seru Rin ketika mendengar cerita Miku.

Kini mereka bertiga—Rin, Miku, dan Gumi—tengah berkumpul di rumah Miku untuk menginap. Sudah kebiasaan mereka untuk menginap di salah satu rumah diantara mereka bertiga setiap malam Minggu.

"Ralat Rin, kata kita berdua," ralat Gumi.

"Hehehe, _**gomen ne**_ permen karet," ujar Rin cengar-cengir sendiri.

"Rinnnnnnn!" teriak Gumi tepat di sebelah telinga Rin, "Namaku Gumi, kenapa bisa lari ke permen karet?!" tanya Gumi syok.

"Auch, sakit!" seru Rin sambil mengusap telinga yang baru saja terkena tanah longsor dadakan, "Biasanya kamu kan di sekolah dipanggil Gum, nah, gum dalah bahasa Inggris kan artinya permen karet. Berarti aku tidak salah dong?" terang Rin.

Gumi pundung, "Namaku Gumi,"

"Aku tahu namamu Gumi kok, _**obaa-sama**_," ujar Rin sambil sungkem, sukses membuat Gumi makin pundung di pojok ruang tamu.

"Sudah sudah. Kalian jangan bertengkar," ujar Miku sambil meminum teh _**ocha**_ yang dicampur_** negi**_ yang pertama kali sukses membuat Rin dan Gumi muntah berjamaah, namun sekarang Rin dan Gumi sudah kebal akan aroma 'wangi'nya sayuran bernama _**negi**_.

"Itu kesempatanmu untuk mendekati Kaito!" seru Gumi.

"Sepertinya tidak," ujar Miku sambil meletakkan gelas yang ia pakai untuk minum tadi di atas meja.

Rin syok, "Ke-Kenapa? Bukankah itu kesempatan yang bagus untuk mendekati Kaito?"

"Dia bilang kalau dia belum menemukan sosok yang ia cintai," jawab Miku.

"Miku Miku," Gumi menggelengkan kepalanya dua kali—oh ternyata dia sudah bangkit dari keterpundungan(?)nya ternyata, "Kau dekati saja dia, siapa tahu itu akan menumbuhkan rasa cinta di hati Kaito,"

"Tapi aku takut tragedi cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan tahu," ujar Miku.

"Kau harus percaya diri Miku! _**Ganbatte**_!" seru Rin sambil menyemangati serta menghibur Miku.

"Betul kata Rin! Kalau kau berusaha, pasti kau bisa!" timpal Gumi.

"_**Minna**_, _**arigatou**_," ujar Miku.

"Hehehe, _**douita**_. Oh ya, kami belum merapikan barang kami. Izin pakai ruanganmu ya," ujar Gumi yang dijawab anggukan Miku dan langsung menyeret Rin beserta koper bajunya.

"He-Hei! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri!" seru Rin memberontak namun Gumi tetap tidak peduli dan tetap menyeret Rin layaknya koper baju miliknya.

'_**Sebenarnya aku ... masih tak percaya diri kalau Kaito akan membalas perasaanku,**_'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebenarnya Aku ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari Seninnya, Miku mendapati sebuah amplop surat di atas mejanya. Ia bisa melihat bangku Kaito yang tepat disebelahnya kosong, menandakan ia belum datang, berarti bukan dari Kaito. Ah, dia terlalu berharap pada surat cinta, eh?

Merasa penasaran, Miku pun membuka amplop putih tersebut dan mendapati tulisan yang ditulis menggunakan darah.

_**Untuk : Hatsune Miku**_

_**Dari : Mayu**_

_**Temui aku di halaman belakang sekolah sepulang sekolah. Hari ini juga! Atau aku bersumpah akan memenggalmu memakai kapakku!**_

Miku menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda heran. Ada maksud apa sampai Mayu mengajak dia untuk bertemu?

"Miku-_**chan**_, ada apa?" tanya Defoko yang baru masuk kelas dan melihat Miku yang memasang tampang heran.

"Tidak ada," jawab Miku sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh begitu, surat dari Mayu ya?" tebak Defoko.

"Hiee? Kau tahu dari mana Defoko-_**chan**_?" tanya Miku terkejut.

"Siapa lagi orang yang menulis surat menggunakan darah—sebagai media tulisnya—selain Mayu?" tanya Defoko.

"_**Sou ka**_ ... aku baru pertama kali mendapat surat dari Mayu, makanya aku kaget," ujar Miku.

"Pesanku untukmu hanya satu. Jangan turuti surat itu," pesan Defoko dengan tajam.

"Ke-Kenapa?" tanya Miku sedikit terkejut karena merasakan aura yang berbeda dari Defoko.

"Siapa yang mengganggu jalannya, akan ia hilangkan," ujar Defoko.

Miku menaikkan alisnya, "Maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya begini. Mayu berpikir kalau kau adalah saingannya mendapatkan Kaito, ja—"

"Tunggu tunggu tunggu," ujar Miku memotong ucapan Defoko, "Kau tahu dari mana Mayu berpikir begitu? Berpikir kalau aku adalah saingannya dalam mendapatkan Kaito?"

Defoko memutarkan kedua bola matanya, "Kau adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Kaito, jadi bisa saja yaaaa,_** you know what I mean**_, _**right**_?"

"Oh," sahut Miku singkat.

"Jadi intinya, Mayu ingin menghilangkanmu, apapun caranya," ujar Defoko, "Ingat, jangan menuruti pesannya,"

"Baiklah Defoko, _**arigatou**_ atas pesannya," Miku menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda ia mengerti.

Defoko meletakkan tas berwarna ungu miliknya di bangkunya, lalu segera pergi keluar kelas untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui. Sementara Miku masih membeku, memegang surat dari Mayu yang ia temukan diatas meja tadi.

'_**Sebenarnya aku ... penasaran, tak apalah, coba aku datang ke halaman belakang sekolah nanti,**_'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebenarnya Aku ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Hatsune Miku," ujar sebuah suara yang tak asing di telinga Miku, siapa lagi bukan Mayu.

"Ya, aku telah datang," balas Miku sambil tersenyum dan menatap Mayu.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan," ujar Mayu.

Kini Mayu dan Miku berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Tempat ini begitu tak terawat sehingga jarang bahkan tidak ada orang yang mau ke sini.

"Apa itu? Mengenai Kaito?" tanya Miku sambil menebak. Oh Miku, ternyata kau mengabaikan pesan Defoko tadi ya?

"Seperti yang kau katakan, itu benar," jawab Mayu.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin dibicarakan?" tanya Miku.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasih Kaito," pinta Mayu.

"Ke-Kenapa?" tanya Miku terkejut.

"Aku tidak tahan kalau melihat dia tertekan seperti itu," jawab Mayu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tahu kalau dia terpaksa berpacaran denganku,"

"Ta-Tapi tidak baik menyakiti perasaan sendiri," ujar Miku.

"Aku bukanlah gadis baik yang bisa menjadi pacar seorang Shion Kaito. Kau tahu? Kaito mau berpacaran denganku hanya karena balas budi, bukan karena ia cinta padaku dengan tulus," terang Mayu.

Tes!

Tes!

Tes!

Miku hanya bisa terkejut melihat suatu pemandangan langka. Mayu. Iya, jarang-jarang ada perempuan _**yandere**_ seperti Mayu menangis, bukankah begitu?

"Jadi kumohon, tolong jagalah Kaito," pinta Mayu sekali lagi.

"Ba-Baiklah ..." ujar Miku.

"_**Arigatou**_ Miku," ujar Mayu, "Lagipula aku bisa bertemu dengan sosok yang kucintai dan mencintaiku juga,"

"Aku doakan semoga harapanmu tercapai," harap Miku

"_**Hontouni arigatou**_ ... Miku," ujar Mayu.

'_**Sebenarnya aku ... merasa bahagia, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kasihan ...**_'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebenarnya Aku ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Brus!

"Hah?! Mayu putus dengan Kaito?!" tanya Rin terkejut sambil memuncratkan jus jeruk yang diberikan Miku saat Rin mengunjungi rumahnya.

"Kebetulan sekali kau mau mampir ke sini," ujar Miku.

"Memangnya tidak boleh ya?" tanya Rin.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya ... tidak biasa saja," jawab Miku, "Oh ya, Gumi mana? Biasanya kalian kalau kemana-mana selalu berdua, perkecualian untuk hal privasi,"

"Gumi? Katanya dia mau membawa sesuatu yang spesial makanya dia telat," jawab Rin.

Brak!

"Mikyuuuuuu!" seru sebuah suara cempreng yang amat familiar di telinga Miku dan Rin.

'_**Untung pintunya tidak rusak,**_' batin Miku.

"Gumi, kalau masuk ketuk pintu dulu," nasihat Rin.

"Iya mbah," jawab Gumi dengan kurang ajarnya, sukses membuat Rin memunculkan keempat siku-sikunya.

Tap!

"Nah, inilah sesuatu yang spesial yang kubawa!" seru Gumi ketika seseorang masuk ke rumah Miku.

"..."

"..."

Keduanya—Miku dan Rin—terdiam. Sepertinya otak mereka sedikit lola karena terkejut.

"KAITO?!" seru Miku dan Rin serempak

"Kalian kenapa? Seperti melihat hantu saja," tanya Gumi.

"Bu-Bukannya begitu, a-aku hanya terkejut," jawab Miku lalu _**blushing**_ seketika.

Sesuatu yang spesial (menurut Gumi) a.k.a Kaito berjalan menuju Miku. Gumi—yang kini sekarang berada di sebelah Rin—menyikut lengan Rin untuk menjauh dari tempat kejadian yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Rin.

Desah napas Kaito bisa Miku rasakan di sekitar wajah Miku yang memerah. Lalu sebuah bibir lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Chu~

"_**Aishiteru**_ Miku. Maukah kau ... menjadi pacarku?" tanya Kaito sehabis melepas ciumannya tadi.

"Emm ... ya, aku mau," jawab Miku.

"_**Arigatou**_ Miku," ujar Kaito sambil memeluk Miku.

'_**Sebenarnya aku sangat senang dia datang, namun entah kenapa aku terus memikirkan hati Mayu yang pastinya sakit,**_'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebenarnya Aku ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miku berjalan ke sekolah dengan wajah yang amat memerah. Tangan kiri mungilnya dipegang oleh Kaito yang sukses membuat wajah Miku memerah.

Miku melihat Mayu yang tersenyum ke arahnya, tatapan matanya seolah mengatakan 'terima-kasih-telah-mengabulkan-permintaanku' dan dibalas oleh Miku 'sama-sama-aku-begitu-menyukainya'.

"Miku," panggil Kaito.

"Iya Kaito? Ada apa?" tanya Miku sambil menoleh kearah Kaito.

"Kau tahu? Kini aku sudah menemukan pujaan hatiku, yang kini berada di sebelahku," ujar Kaito.

Wajah Miku kini sudah memerah mengalahkan buah stroberi, "Ka-Kaito bisa saja ..."

"_**Arigatou**_ sudah bisa mencintaiku, Miku ..."

'_**Sebenarnya aku sudah bahagia, dan ini semua berkat Kaito. Arigatou ...**_'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Owari~ (dengan gajenya)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author's Note **_:

Bwahahahaha! Gaje kan? Gaje kan? Emang gaje XD #plak

_**Yosh**_! _**This fic present to**_ Hikari_** in**_ **Reo Toa Hikari dan Hikaru** _**account. Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu.**_ Semoga makin gak waras dan gaje #dibogem

Judulnya gak cocok kan? Emang, Yukina udah bingung mau gimana jalan ceritanya, mana Hika-_**nee**_ mintanya _**happy ending**_. Gimana? Udah _**happy ending**_ kan? Walaupun gaje sih -_-"

Oh iya, Yukina mau tanya, kalau buat_** fic crack-pair**_ itu sebenarnya boleh tidak sih? Sebenarnya Yukina pernah menanyakan hal ini, namun Yukina masih tidak yakin, tolong dijawab _**minna-san**_ *_**ojigi**_*

Sudahlah, Yukina lagi gak mau berbacot-ria. Di bawah adalah _**omake**_nya. _**Alert**_ :_** Not**_ Kaito x Miku _**scenes**_.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Omake**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mayu berjalan dengan lemas sambil menyeret tas sekolahnya. Ia sendiri tahu kalau ini sudah diluar karakternya, tapi ... persetan.

Mayu sendiri juga heran kenapa ia bisa berakhir di sebuah taman yang sepi dan sedikit orangnya. Berpikir itu bisa membuat hatinya sedikit tenang, Mayu pun memasuki taman tersebut.

Ia begitu tak menyangka kalau isi taman begitu menakjubkan—jujur saja ia baru pertama kali mengunjungi taman—ah ini bisa membuat hatinya benar-benar tenang.

"_**Sumimasen**_, apa aku boleh duduk di sini?" tanya Mayu sambil menunjuk tempat di sebelah pria berambut kuning.

Pria berambut kuning yang sedang terpaku pada bacaannya di majalah itu menutup majalahnya dan menatap ke arah Mayu, lalu ia tersentak kaget, "Mayu?!"

Mayu juga ikut terkejut, "Nero?! Sejak kapan kau pulang dari Brazil?!"

"Baru tiga hari yang lalu. Eh, _**long time no see**_!" seru Nero sambil menggeser tempat duduknya.

Mayu pun duduk di sebelah Nero, "Ya, begitulah,"

Setengah jam itu dilalui dengan banyak percakapan antara Nero dan Mayu. Sampai lima belas menit kemudian mereka terdiam tanpa suara.

"Err Mayu ..." panggil Nero.

"Iya, teman lamaku?" sahut Mayu. Setelah diselidiki, ternyata Mayu dan Nero adalah teman sejak masih duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak hingga suatu ketika, tepatnya dua tahun yang lalu, Nero pindah ke Brazil dan sekarang ia pulang ke tempat lahirnya.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Nero sambil mendekatkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah, yang membuat Mayu terkejut, "Sebenarnya aku ... sudah mencintaimu sejak lama ..."

Mayu berpikir mungkin hubungannya dengan Nero akan menghilangkan perasaan jatuh cintanya pada Kaito. Ya, lagipula sebenarnya Mayu sedikit menyukai Nero. Dan ya, ia akan belajar untuk mencintai Nero.

"Ya, aku mau Nero," jawab Mayu yang juga mendekatkan wajahnya, tepatnya bibirnya, ke arah Nero.

Chu~

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The real owari~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mind to review?**_


End file.
